Voice On The Radio
by elayna05
Summary: Bella hates love and hates men.She loves her job as a photographer but one day as she works she hears a voice on the radio a new band and the lead singer Edward Cullen catches her eyes can she overcome this new obstacle and finally give in to love?
1. Trailer

**From the creator of **

**Fallen Angel**

**and**

**Damaged**

**Comes a story of Love**

**and Reality.**

_"I never thought I'd ever fall in love.I mean I always thought Love_

_was stupid something that only fairytales hold. But I dont know I fell in_

_Love the minute I heard his voice.The minute I heard the beautiful voice_

_The only bad thing is that he doesnt know I exist literally _

_He doesnt know me and I dont know him well I know him but then I dont know him._

**Bella Swan grew up thinking love was make believe**

_"Bella come one please he wont break my heart"_

_"You dont know that Alice I mean thats life a bunch of heartbreaks"_

**That love was nothing but a ploy for guys to get the thing they desire.**

_"Rose all he wants you for is sex"_

_"Nice to know my best friend thinks that the only reason any guy would love me is for my body''_

**Until the day she hears his voice.**

_"And this is Emereald Eyes with Broken Wings"_

_"Great another boyband with boring stupid songs"_

_''Thank you for being such a friend to me  
Oh I pray a friend for life,  
And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?  
Oh you mean so much to me''_

Bella stayed still staring at the radio in shock with the voice.

**Now she has fallen in love.**

_:"well well well look at that Bella Swan is in love with a voice":_

_"shut it Alice"_

**With a person who doesnt even know her**

_"Im not in love ok Im not"_

**Can her fear of Love get her through this?**

**Or**

**will she break through all the walls she built herself?**

_"he is someone I dont know and I cant love him its impossible"_

_"The heart isnt something you can change Bella please think about it"_

**Starring**

**Kristen Stewart**

**Robert Pattinson**

**Ashley Greene**

**Nikki Reed**

**Kellan Klutz**

**Jackson Rathbone**

**Music By**

**Flyleaf**

**The RedJumpsuit Apparatus**

**Metro Station**

**Marie Digby**

**Linkin Park**

**Evanescence**

**Three days grace**

**skillet**

**the spill canvas**

_"Im not in love with someone Ive never met and If I was the whole world will be shaken to the core"_

_"why the hell did you say that now California is gonna have a fucking earthquake and you know whos to blame"_

_"Ummm Global Warming"_

_"No YOU YOU"_

**Voice On The Radio**


	2. Exocism Color

Red.Red was the only color I could possible know now.I mean its the color of many different things.Its the color of blood,the color of my favorite dress,the color of the Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory CD.But today the color red was just flashing around the whole office.Everyone was wearing the color red or pink some of them carried the occasional red and pink teddy bears.Everyone had at least one red rose at their desk.But of course the only desk in the whole office not to have a red rose was mine.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and to me love is poison that ruins a person.Its kills anyone slow and painfully just the way poison is supposed to do.It was ofcourse Valentines Day and everyone at 'Twilight' magazine was enjoying the day of love. To me Valentines Day was the national holiday of Death.I mean a holiday that the main color is the color of blood has to mean something along those lines.

Valentines Day wasn't a holiday it was an exorcism and everyone was gonna die at the end of it.That was how I felt about this holiday and I don't think anything would ever change my mind.

"Bella look what Mike got me" I looked up as Jessica bounced up and down in front of me her hand held a beautiful white gold tennis bracelet.It matched her engagement and wedding ring well she was married with Mike for 5 years and she was pregnant with his 2nd child.But believe me I knew their love was gonna end someday and that day their children would be shoved in a world full of hell.

"wow that's a nice gift" I told her as she nodded happily at me as she walked off to tell Lauren as I sighed and looked back at my computer editing a few descriptions that go with the photos I take.I was a photographer for Twilight Magazine but I also liked writing songs even if I wasn't a great singer.I looked over the one picture of the beach at night the lighting ended up being fabulous even if it was night but the moon made enough light reflecting against the ocean.

I then looked over my next photo of my two best friends. Alice was a fashion designer and Rosalie was a model they always worked together and I always did the photos for their shows as I sighed and looked at Rosalie who was laughing and looking at the ceiling as Alice tried fixing her dress but she was also laughing looking down at her sewing kit.Rosalie was a tall blonde tan model she was something that came out of the Victoria's Secret catalogs. Alice was the complete opposite she was short and had black pixie hair.She was of course beautiful with great bone structure I smiled gently at the photo.They were the closest thing I had to family after my dad died and my mom basically disowned me.

" Bella" I looked up to see Angela smiling at me as she took a seat by me she was the executive editor of the magazine.She has been married for 3 years with her husband Ben and she was of course expecting also.Angela was a kind and warm person who always made sure I was OK.

"Hey Angela whats up?'' She was smiling at me with her smile that told me that she felt bad that I was so against Valentines day.That I had no love and should probably leave that's what her looks always say.

"well Bella I think you should go home early I mean its valentines day" she told me hesitantly as she stood up holding her 5 month stomach.

"If you think I should" I told her as I also stood up and turned to grab my coat and bag.I was of course wearing the colors for a funeral but then again I think Valentines Day is an exorcism. I turned off my bag and made my way out of my cubicle and out of the building.My car was a regular trailer trash.But I loved it well except today when It had to be the stupid color of the exorcism holiday.I sighed as I entered my car and made my way to drive to my apartment where my two roomates will be bugging me about all of this Valentines day crap.

"Bella why are you wearing Black?" Alice's high pitched voice cried out as she stood infront of me after I entered the apartment.She was wearing a small red halter dress and black pumps.She was so small and could pull off the outfit better than anyone around her.She was staring at me tapping her foot wondering why I was dressing in black as I turned towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"well Isabella" I turned as I glared at the little pixie.

"Bella ok Bella and I believe Valentines day is a funeral not a love fest" I told her sharply as I turned to enter the kitchen once again.

"Alice Em is coming to pick me up soon for our picnic where are my slip on's" Rosalie's voice rang out through the house as I grabbed the strawberry Ice cream and started picking at it with a spoon.Alice and Rosalie were going through a frenzie just like every Valentines day.I was about to take another bite of ice cream until Rose came up and grabbed the spoon from my hand and threw it in the sink.

"Hey what the fuck?'' I cursed as I went to get it but Rose held me back.She was wearing striped shorts and a red tube top.She of course was bare feet and was smiling at me.

"I let you borrow those slide where are they?'' I immediately knew which one she was talking about and I smiled cheekily at her as I turned away and starting eating the ice cream with my bare hands.Rosalie was scrunching her nose in disgust as she sighed and looked away.

"Bella now" She said strictly as I grinned and pointed towards my room.She huffed and turned making her way towards my bedroom I chuckled to myself as I made my way to get the spoon she threw in the sink.Alice was standing by the entry of the kitchen as she stared at me upset.

"Bella why cant you just make me and Rose happy today?'' Alice asked me she wasn't smiling and I knew she was serious I sighed as I turned to her.

''why should I support your guys when you go off to your own funeral?'' I told her sharply as she sighed and turned around grabbing her cellphone and black purse.

"Bella come on please he wont break my heart''

"You don't know that Alice I mean that's life a bunch of heart breakers" I told her as I walked around her to get to my room.

"Bella that's how you see life if you just gave Jasper or Emmett a chance you ll see their decent guys"

"whatever Alice" I called out as I entered my room to see Rosalie putting on her red and white beach slides as she turned and smiled at me.

"Ok Emmett called Ive got to go bye Bella'' She kissed my cheek and ran out as I heard her hug and run off.

"Bye Rose have fun at your exorcism" I called out as I turned on my laptop and grabbed my digital camera I had three different cameras 2 were professional ones while the third one was my digital camera.

"Bella Im leaving now ok dont get into trouble ok" Alice said as she came through my door and hugged me kissing my cheek as she ran off.I sighed silently as I stared at the loading screen of my computer.I was once again here all alone well that's life.

My eyes opened to the ringing of my alarm as I turned to my side to see my digital clock shining the hour 8:20.I sat up yawning as I looked out of my window to see the sun up and shining.Great this was Seattle on February 15.I turned around to catch sight of the picture that covered my mirror.It was of me and my father at a Christmas dinner 7 years ago.He was the reason I didn't believe in love he always loved my mom but she never loved him.He died waiting for her he died knowing of the hate my mother held for him.I closed my eyes and sighed walking off to my bathroom.My pale brown hair fell on my shoulder as I released it from its bun.My eyes were a dull brown and my pale heart shaped face made my think twice of any beauty I had.

I looked down at my hands as I held onto the bathroom sink.I was this scared of life. I turned and took my shower and got dressed.

"Alice Rose" I called out in the apartment as I stepped out of my room I turned to see that the keys were still here.I realized they must of each stayed over their boyfriends house.I turned to the kitchen and took sight of the three frames that stood their on the coffee table.One was of the three of us one day at the beach but the other two were of Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie.Jasper and Emmett were both decent guys nice and caring each of them had a good job.But I was scared if I got to close to them and they ended with my two best friends I would lose 2 other male figures in my life.Jasper was taller than me he had a muscular build but not so much he was blonde and clear eyed.Emmett was the exact opposite he was taller than Jasper and Rose that is saying alot he was muscular but to the extreme like football player muscular he had brown hair,brown eyes and dimples.

They were both buisness man working in a record company they were agents for any musical rock group.They once got us tickets for metro station but I didnt want to go anywhere with them.I was acting foolish I should be happy for Alice and Rosalie but my pride and my hate for love got to me as I turned once again to enter the kitchen and get something to eat. I heard the front door open and then Alice's laughter filled the apartment along with a deep voice that could only belong to Jasper.I sighed as I grabbed an apple from the fridge and then I grabbed my keys getting ready to drive off to the park or somewhere.

"Bella" I heard my name as I turned and left the kitchen to see Alice standing their in jeans and one of Jasper button up shirts.It looked huge on her but she still made it seem fashionable Jasper was wearing a baseball t-shirt and jeans they both looked happy and content.That was gonna change and I knew it.

"Yah Alice?" I asked questioning as I passed by them and to my room.I needed to get out of here and taking my camera with me was a nessecity.I could still hear Alice from where I was as I grabbed my camera and bag walking out of my room closing it.

"Do you wanna go to dinner with me and Jasper? she asked me her eyes held some hope in them as I shook my head and looked down biting my lip as I looked back up at her and Jasper.

"I actually have to go take some shots at the park so" I sighed and looked up at her and smiled.

"So I got to go have fun" I told her as I walked out of the apartment in a hurry my bag wrapped around me and my keys in my hands.I knew I was a coward but it was easy this way.So much more easier.

The park was quiet and peaceful.I always went their when I needed that peace that I always looked for sometimes I could find it here but once the day is over I realize I need to go back to my life elsewhere as I sighed and looked around the park from under my tree.You could see everything under this tree it was on a hill and you could look over the whole park.I sighed as I stared out at the small lake to see some kids playing and feeding the ducks.I glanced to see the parents staring at their children as they have fun in the park. I was never one of those kids who got to play and go to the park I was always stuck with my mom at home and the only time I ever went to the park was in forks whenever I saw my father over the summer.Then I moved in with him when i was 12 because my mom was dating this guy that I didn't like and I wanted her to choose me but she didnt she stayed with him to this day. After my father died I had the choice of living with Alice and her parents or going to Arizona with my mom.Of course I chose Alice but my mother hated it and said if I didn't choose her she'll never speak to me again.I still chose Alice and my mother practically stripped me from being her daughter.

After that I really never accepted to have someone control me like that after my father's death I realized thats all love will ever do to you.Kill you just like how it killed my father.He died of love he died loving my mother.He died knowing she didnt love him that she hated him.He died because of love I blamed love for his death I mean maybe if he didnt love my mom so much maybe if he let her go maybe I'd still have my father here with me. I never really got over the fact that my father died because of my mothers hate for him.I wished and prayed he could have lived to see me now.But all I have no is pictures of him memories that should last forever.I sighed and stood up looking at two kids a brother and sister playing around as they fed the ducks.

The boy was hugging his sister by the side as he threw food to the ducks the picture could be perfect.I decided to get closer as I stared at the two and I quickly snapped the picture.I had to leave soon go to the dark room at my work but before I turned I heard the boy talk.

"don't worry Dad is gonna be ok he's in heaven now" I stopped and turned to see the kids again but this time I saw me and my ex best friend Jacob Black instead of the two kids we were in front of the forks pond.We were wearing our funerals clothes as he held me and kissed my head.I was sobbing as I held onto him.

"Don't worry Bells You dad is gonna be fine He's in heaven he's in paradise" I blinked my eyes as I saw the two kids stand up and ran towards a young woman who I guessed was their mother.I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I wiped it quickly and walked off to my car.Forgetting that horrible memory.Forgetting everything that made me hate love.Forgetting why Isabella Swan was unlovable.


	3. Broken Ankles and Broken Tears

Jasper and Alice were inside and I knew for a fact that Emmett and Rosalie were with them.I sighed as I stood outside my own apartment door as I closed my eyes and turned around thinking if i could enter without anyone really seeing me.I sighed knowing it was impossible I grabbed my keys and decided to just unlock my apartment but then I heard Alice sigh as everyone became quiet.

"I wish Bella could be here I mean I hate how she closes herself away from people especially men" I heard Alice speak up as Rosalie voiced her opinion after her.I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion to why they were saying that about me.Especially to two guys I don't even trust as I bit my lips and moved my head closer.

"That Bella chick acts like she hates us does she?'' I reconigzed the booming voice as Emmett as I closed my eyes and place my head against the door.

"No she just doesn't really believe in love or trust the male species" Rosalie spoke up.

"Yeah but she acts like a little bitch with us" Emmett once again spoke very blunty as I closed my eyes and breathed in as I heard Alice sigh.

"She's not a bitch she's been through a lot just give her time sooner or later she'll realize you two are a part of our lives" Alice told them both as I just took a step back and turned getting ready to leave but stupid me and my klutzilla moments ruined my attempt of leaving and my foot caught in the rug that was in the middle of floor as I fell to the floor my eyes closed as I brought my hands up to stop my impact.I finally hit the floor as my wrist snapped with the impact of my falling I also heard my bag fall to the ground as I groaned in pain rolling over as I heard the door of my apartment open to see the four run out to see what happened.

"Oh my gosh Bella" Alice musical voice was toned in horror as she stared at me Rosalie was reacting the same way as her.They both made their way towards me as I groaned in pain glancing at them both.

"Bella are you okay? Jasper go call 911" I quickly grabbed her wrist with my good hand letting go of my broken wrist as I hissed in pain.

"Don't be ridiculous just take me to the hospital its not like I got raped" I told her as she sighed and looked at Rosalie who then looked at Emmett who nodded. I was confused on why they did this but I ignored this as I looked away and began to hold my own wrist again.I then felt two arms around me being lifted in the air as I looked up and stared at Emmett he gave me a smile as I stared at him coldly and looked away.I was in pain and I didn't really care who was gonna hold me and carry me.

" Bella how could you trip over the rug?'' I glared at Rosalie and her question.

"How could you talk about me behind my back?'' I told her sharply as I looked away and stared straight ahead I heard Rosalie take a sharp breathe in as Alice patted her back.I never needed the sympathy most friends gave me why would I need it now.

"Well Miss Swan your wrist is sprained" I nodded my head at the doctor as he wrapped my wrist gently and told me what was wrong I was so used to the fact of me having something broken.I grew up being a danger magnet that's what my dad always told me as I grew up with him.That I was gonna grow up having so many accidents.he was right about that I had so many accidents.Rosalie and Alice were in the waiting room with their own private angels of death.

He was blonde,pale and blue eyed.He was young for his age and he was very handsome.I could tell by the wedding band on his wedding finger he was married.He has these features that were really hard to miss and he looked like he should be a underwear model and not a doctor.

"well Your friends tell me this happens a lot to you so will I be expecting you more often?" I cracked a smile for the first time with a male.This doctor just had a way of making you feel more comfortable and I was more relaxed with him.

"Maybe I really don't know Dr."I waited since I didn't know his last name He flashed me a smile standing up.

"Cullen and Call me Carlise" He told me as he stook out his hand as I shook it with my good hand.

"well lets get going your friends are worried" I nodded as I stood up holding my wrist gently against my chest.I followed him to the waiting room as he went to the front desk to check my papers.I glanced in the room to see Alice and Rose holding hands as their respected boyfriend were on the other side rubbing their backs. I took a step forward as Emmett's head looked up at me he smiled as he shook Rosalie gently.She then looked up as she sighed happily standing up taking Alice with her.

" Bella we are so sorry" they told me gently as I nodded and smiled at them.

"Its fine guys Im just naturally clumsy Its no ones fault" I told them as they nodded and hugged me gently.I buried my head in their shoulders as they hugged me tighter.I got out of the hug as they both turned and nodded at their boyfriends.They then took my arm and took me out of the hospital Jasper and Emmett followed but they kept their distance.

"Guys if you want to talk to your boyfriends its fine with me" I told them as they just shook their heads opening Rosalie's red convertible BMW and entering with me as their boyfriends sat at the drivers and passengers seat.I was silent throughout the whole ride as Rosalie and Alice kept on talking to me like I was listening to them. I was looking out the window nodding and agreeing with whatever Alice and Rosalie were saying and at times Jasper and Emmett would say something about the topic.My eyes glanced at the road as we zoomed by my eyes focusing on the colors of Seattle.Having a broken wrist meant I couldn't really work for the next two weeks until my cast comes off.I sighed as I turned my head to see Rose and Alice laughing at a joke Emmett told them Jasper didn't find it so funny so I'm guessing it was in his own expense.

"You didnt find the joke funny Bella" I looked up as Emmett gazed at me through the rearview mirror.I sighed looking away my eyes once again resting outside the window.Emmett was shaking his head I could see that in the corner of my eyes as he drove up the apartment parking lot.

"Well Bye guys we'll see ya tomorrow" Rose and Alice said goodbye as I just started to climb up the stairs and get into my apartment.I gazed around the apartment and you could tell we all left in a hurry a open champagne bottle lay ed on the coffee table 4 glasses filled halfway by it and a wine stain on the couch the cork on the floor.

"Bella that was rude of you he was talking to you" Rosalie entered the room in a huff as she slammed the door Alice close behind her missing the slamming door by an inch.Rosalie was fuming she was really angry and you could just tell it by her eyes.

"I don't really care okay you know how I feel about them" I told her as I walked towards my camera bag grabbing it and making my way to my room.

"No you should care ok why the hell do you have to be such a bitch?'' Rosalie screamed back her anger getting the best of her as I turned and glared at her.

"I'm not being a bitch I'm being truthful I'm saying what I feel Rosalie" She was glaring at me back Alice was watching from kitchen her eyes wide as we screamed at each other.

"He is a sweet guy and if you gave him and Jasper a fucking chance you'd see that ok you'd be able to see that they treat us the right fucking way"

"Like all guys like every guy that has ever entered this universe Rose all he wants you for is sex" I screamed at her as she just stared at me her angry eyes flashing to hurt as her glare soften and she bit her lip.At that moment I knew I would regret what I said.Rose was never the vulnerable one and the last time she was like that was when she was 17 and her first love used her for what I said Emmett was using her for.Rosalie after that never really opened her heart fully to other guys something I always supported her with unlike Alice who tried to get her to play the field.But at that moment I knew I hurt Rosalie more than I ever could.

"Nice to know my best friends thinks that the only reason any guy would ever love me for is my body" She said silently as she brushed passed me and slammed her bedroom door.Alice was staring at me disbelief and disapointment in her eyes as she brushed passed me to and made a dash to open to the door.

"Alice you know I didn't"

"Yeah you didnt mean it but you know what you said it" She then turned opening the door as I heard Rose's racking sobs and then she entered it.I sighed as I turned around and headed for the door grabbing my car keys and making a dash to leave my apartment.The tears were already welling in my eyes as I fumbled the key and entered it to the ignition and then I stepped on the gas making a drive to anywhere.

This place gave me the peace I sometimes needed as I looked around It was like a park but then again it wasn't all the tombstones around it made it hard to compare it to a park.Their was a huge oak tree on a hill and their were so many angel statues by the graves.My father was buried in the forks cemetery and it was a 2 hours from Seattle to Forks.I made my way slowly to where my father rested since he was chief police he was buried with all the officers and firefighters.I made my way to his tombstone.It was big and it said his name in silver and black paint.I gently knee led down placing my hand over his name on the grave.I traced his name with my fingers as I softly said it along with my hands.

" In Loving Memory Charlie Swan Beloved Father and Protector.May his soul of a Guardian be protecting those around us just like he did when he was with us.November 10th 1970-February 20 2007 I was sobbing by the moment I read beloved father as I closed my eyes and slipped my hands down the grave.

"Daddy I need you so much so much please help me" I cried out as I sobbed holding my chest as I haunched over his grave tears streaming down my face as I sobbed and sobbed harder.Not hearing the thunder cracking or feeling the rain fall on my body I just cried and cried as I place my head on my knees.It was awhile later that I was still crying but this time I felt numb and tired as I closed my eyes getting ready to rest but in a distance I heard a a voice as they talked to someone.I was to tired to say anything as I just lay their staring at my fathers grave through my half open eyes.I blinked away the water on my lashes but then I heard the voice come closer I recognized it as male but his voice sounded smooth something that could put me to sleep.

"Shit is that a body?'' I heard him say as a woman voice responded her voice sounded like something coming out of a mothers voice.It was also nice and smooth as she answered the young mans questions.

"yes it is go check on it" I didn't feel like turning and saying leave me alone.I was to tired for that as I layed their I was still and quiet.I felt someone approach me.Hearing his voice more clearer it was nice something that helped me go to sleep faster.

"hello are you ok?"he asked I opened my eyes again but my vision was blurry his face was pale white and he had piercing green eyes that's all I noticed as I shook my head and looked away back at my fathers tomb.

"God your freezing come on you need a hospital" He was carrying me that's what I noticed next as I was being lifted off the ground.My wrist hurt more as I felt myself let out a groan of pain.I held my arm gently as I looked away from his face.His arms were strong and I felt safe in them.I didn't let myself become so comfortable as he talked to his mother hurriedly I was losing conciseness very quickly as he carried me out of the cemetery and set me in the car that was the last thing I noticed as I felt myself lose the battle between sleep and awake.

Edwards POV(Yes Finally even if its been only one chapter)

My mother was shaking her head walking around the house trying to fix things as she sighed and grabbed her coat getting ready to put it on.She was cleaning up before we had to go meet my father at Seattle where he worked my mother and father owned a summer and winter house in Forks.But they both lived in Seattle along with me.I lived in a apartment with my band mates and in the same apartment building as the producers of a record company who signed us. But now Me and My mother were stopping at Forks to visit the house and then visit the grave of my baby sister Emily.She died when she was an infant that killed my whole family.But every time we visit forks we always went to see her but we had to do this now since It finally stopped raining.

"Mom Mom calm down we're only going to see Emily and you know she'll love you however you look" I told her gently as I grabbed my mothers arm gently.Esme Cullen was a kind soul a one of a kind she always made sure others were happy before her and like every other mother out their she babied me to much for my own good.She has milky brown hair warm kind brown eyes and a pale complexion.She looked young for her age of 45.She didn't look like she has a kid let alone a 25 year old.She had me at the age of 20 when her and my father first got married.He also looked young for his age even if he was the same age as my mother.

"I know Edward i know but Emily needs everything you got the lilies" I nodded as I showed my mother the 2 dozen Lillie's that I bought at the local flower shop.She smiled and grabbed her cap making her way out to my Volvo.I followed her locking the house and finally driving off to the Forks Cemetery.The Forks Cemetery was always something out of horror movies.The place was always dingy and gray,Their was always a fog around the tombstones.All the trees made scary figures to scare people when I was a teen and I would spend summer here I would always come to the cemetery to see Emily at night to see if she could be raised from the dead.

"Theirs her tombstone'' Emily's tombstone was small but their was 3 arc angels on the top saying that she would always be protected by the three of us.Their was always lillies on her grave my mom came every week to make sure of it.I smiled sadly as I glanced at my mother who squatted down gently to trace over my sisters name. I read it behind her as I sighed quietly.

"Emily Mariss Cullen's Beloved Daughter and Sister May her smile brightened the skies just like she brightened our lives May 10th 2004 - June 8th 2005" I sighed as I heard my mothers sobs.I clasped my hands gently to her shoulder as I rubbed her shoulders.She was talking to her privately and I didn't need to listen to her conversation with Emily.

"Edward are you gonna say something to your sister?'' I nodded as I gently crouched down beside my mother and placed a lily i got her.I kissed the lily lightly and left it on her tomb

"I miss you Emily my baby sister Ill always remember you and i promise you that the moment Ill forget you is when this lily will die"I told her softly as my mother rested her head on my shoulder I always did this I always brought a plastic lily and tell her I'd forget about her when the flower died.The first time I did it my mother hit me on the arm and my dad over my head but then I showed them that the lily was plastic.Since then Ive always done it.I kissed the grave as I stood up helping my mother but then my eyes rested over the graves behind my sisters.That's when I noticed a small black and white bundle was sitting by a grave.

"Shit is that a body?'' My mother was about to scold but then she looked to where I was as she gasped and nodded.

"yes it is go check on it" I nodded as I carefully made my way towards the bundle not knowing if it was a bum with a knife or a serial killer.I then made my way over its body to see the head move a little I stared in amazement at the young girl no woman who was laying their.She was a beauty her long brown hair was basically cover her face strays matted her for head because of the rain her brown eyes were wide and foggy.She was pale but I could tell she could turn red real quick.

"Hello are you okay?'' I asked softly as she shook her head and looked away looking back at the grave she was laying on.

"God your freezing come on you need a hospital" I told her after I carried her in my arms rushing back to my mother with her in my arms.

"Is she okay?''

"no she must have a fever and her wrist is sprained we have to take her to forks hospital" I told my mother as we made it to my volvo placing her in the back as I made my way to the drivers seat.

"No It burned down in a accident remember" I sighed in frustration as I nodded.

"We have to take her to Seattle then that way dad can check on her" I told my mother as I entered the drivers seat.

"Fine but Ill stay in the back with her" I nodded as I pushed the gas pedal and drove to Seattle as fast as I could.

Alice POV(From when Bella left)

I entered the room as I took notice of Rose on her bed.She was sobbing as I gently placed myself by her in the bed rubbing her back.

"Why does she have to be like that?'' Rose asked me her sobs were getting harder as I sighed and lay ed down beside her. She was red from crying and her hair was everywhere as she just cried into her pillow.I gently started rubbing her hair and playing with it.

"Rose you know Bella has been through so much and right now she's not as sane as she should be"I told her softly as she nodded her crying stopping as she looked at me nodding her head.

"I just wish this whole man hater stage would go away i know she's been like this since we were young but now that we have someone who we love she just been such a pain in the ass' Rose told me as I nodded in agreement.I sighed as I looked at her she was a lot better now.

"You know Bella didnt mean that right well maybe she did but not with the intention of hurting you" She nodded as she told me she understood she sat up wiping her eyes and the makeup that smeared off.

"Come on lets go see Bella" Rose told me as I smiled at her and hugged her.We both stood up making our way to the living room but we didn't see her and her door wasn't close as Rose and I glanced at each other. I looked over at where we all placed the car keys to see her cell phone in place but her keys were'nt their as I sighed.

"where did she go?''

"she must be at work don't worry Alice" Rose told me as I closed my eyes and sat down.

"yes but she cant drive her wrist is sprained is she crazy?'' Rosalie just bit her lip and walked towards the kitchen getting a coffee I glanced at the time my eyes closing as I brought my head back.I knew something bad was gonna happen and that scared me.

"Alice dont worry so much" I sighed turning around making my way towards Rose.

Bella POV

I felt sore as I slowly and tired opened my eyes scanning the white and pink pale room.I blinked the sleep away as I looked around the hospital room no one was here.The curtain was drawn close meaning it was still night.I gently tried to sit up but I felt like jello as I stopped attempting and I just laid on the hospital bed.I heard the door open as I looked up to see Dr.Cullen from earlier he smiled at me as he approached me.

"hello Miss Swan nice to see you again" I looked at him in confusion as I slowly opened my mouth to speak but that's when I noticed my dry sore throat as I croaked by the first word I tried to say.He then placed a bottle of water in my hands as I took a sip of it but I still looked at Dr Cullen.

"Why am I here?''

"Oh My son and wife found you in the forks cemetery completely soaked and with a high fever luckily it went down but your wrist is now sprained even worse plus you may have gotten pneumonia"

"They brought me back to seattle?'' I asked gently as I looked at him in confusion.

"yes and in record time a 2 hour drive only took 45 or 50 for my son he drives like a manic" I nodded my head again as I looked around the room trying to keep my attention on something else.

''And can I go?''

"yes in the morning My wife and son were worried they stayed since 9pm until 2 hours ago which was 2am to see you but my son had to work in the morning and my wife is needed at home."

"Tell them Thank you for saving my life" I told him gently as I lay ed my head on the pillow closing my eyes but trying to stay awake"

"Miss Swan you can rest if your tired its just 4am and you can leave first thing you wake up I already called your friends and they are gonna come get you in the morning" I nodded my head but I was so tired i didn't hear him so well as I took a deep breath and let myself fall in the darkness.


End file.
